The Sunset
by Jiade-103
Summary: She promised she'd come. She promised. And I'll wait. I'll wait until she does, because she always keeps her promises.  DL


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

-DL-

He sat staring at the ocean, the sand caressing his bare feet and the sunset holding his vision steady. He'd been waiting for months for her to come back. He was starting to believe she never would. But she promised she would. And she always kept her promises. She said that one day, at sunset she'd come to the beach and she'd visit him. So he should be waiting there for her. She'd be there as soon as she can, that's what she'd said. That's what she'd told him. She's not late, he reminded himself. She never did give a specific time. She just said she'd be there. Someday. And until that day came, he'd wait. She'd told him that she loved him, and that as long as he loved her, she'd come. Maybe he didn't love her enough, maybe that's why she wasn't here yet. Maybe she doubted him. Maybe she was trapped. Maybe he wasn't looking hard enough.

He sighed. So many doubts. So many questions. How was he supposed to believe in her… when she wasn't around anymore.

No, he shook himself. She promised. He hung onto that one thought. She _promised_.

Everyday he waited. Every day he left disappointed. Every day he sat there, with his unfailing faith. And everyday he went home alone. Every day… and the days turned into weeks. And the weeks into months. And eventually as the years passed he started to lose hope. He returned every day. And watched the sunset over the ocean with his bare feet tucked into the sand, trying to distract himself from the fact that she never came. He'd wasted so much time. He'd wasted so much love. And she didn't bother to keep her promise. And as his faith started to fail, so did his mind.

He stood outside in front of the sunset and he cried. He begged for her. And he waited once more. He felt so used… so unworthy. He felt like he wasn't good enough for her. Like he wasn't enough. And he found himself hiding himself behind various masks, trying to hide the fact that he was unhappy. He didn't want the world to see him anymore. He didn't feel handsome. Or smart. Or _alive_. He felt so empty without her. At least in the earlier stages he could fill the void with the reminder that she had to keep her promise. But as time passed he didn't believe in that anymore. He didn't believe that she would keep her promise. But he couldn't stop showing up just in case she did. The thought of 'what if' would haunt him. 'What if she came… and he wasn't there. Because he gave up to soon'. He shook himself and sat down. The sun was almost completely faded into darkness.

"Logan…" Chase called into the darkness. "Logan she's not coming."

"She has to, she promised." Logan's voice was coarse, he'd been crying again.

"You have to accept it. She can't keep that promise Logan." Chase said sadly.

"She promised." Logan insisted, but his voice was cracking.

"She's dead Logan, she can't come back." Chase said softly.

"I don't care." Logan screamed, tears streaming. "I don't care." His voice got quieter as he sobbed. Chase held him as he cried and slowly they both got up and began walking away… away from the sunset. Away from the ocean. Away from Dana.

Logan never came back again. He never moved on. He never lived. But Dana _did_ keep her promise. She was there. Every day. Every sunset. Every day, of every year that he was there, so was she. Because Dana was the sunset. She was the ocean. And the air. And the sand. And every time he was there. Her essence was too. He kept looking for a physical being, he never took the time to really feel her. And when he stopped coming to be with her, her essences faded and eventually died.

Love lasts for a lifetime, but sometimes you have to trust your other senses, your eyes can lie. 

-J103-

**Hey again! So I'm on a roll with the DL here. Just trying to do my part lol. Pitch in everyone! If I – the worst updater in the world- can take a few minutes to help populate the DL realm again, so can you! Seriously, put on a song and just… let the imagination flow. We need more DL!**


End file.
